Taiwanese utility model patent TWM251312 discloses a flat-plate type connector fixing insertion plate which comprises a base plate portion and at least a barb portion formed at an upper edge of the base plate portion and being gradually pointed toward a first lateral direction of the base plate portion so as to correspondingly insert into an upper edge of an insertion groove of a connector. However, the fixed insertion plate has the barb portion, after the fixed insertion plate is inserted into the insertion groove of the connector, the fixed insertion plate is forcedly fixed in the insertion groove made of plastic via the barb portion; such a design will result in that the barb portion will scrape and damage the insertion groove during insertion and mounting, the amount of the retention force is not easily controlled, and the fixed insertion plate is easily loosen after mounted, also would result in non-conveniences in mounting, such as high effort is required during insertion and the fixed insertion plate is not easily positioned.
Taiwanese patent publication No. TW539296U discloses an improved fixing ear latch of an electronic connector for strengthening the positioning effect of the connector attached to a circuit board; the improved fixing ear latch mainly comprises an ear latch, the ear latch is provided with a latching member having slight elasticity and positioned at a side surface thereof, and an insertion groove is provided to a main body of the electronic connector for mounting the ear latch. When the ear latch is inserted, the latching member is compressed by an adjacent wall surface of the insertion groove, the ear latch slides into an abutting portion preset in the insertion groove to be abutted and positioned, although the main body of the connector will not be damaged during insertion so as to attain improve the problem of a conventional ear latch which uses a protruding barb to forcedly slide into the insertion groove, namely the protruding barb scrapes and damages the insertion groove and the conventional ear latch is not easily mounted. However, the retention force of the elastic latching member of the ear latch is limited, and because the latching member has elasticity, it would easily make the ear latch to easily loosen or move.